When Things Don't Go Right
by Sayuri Watanabe
Summary: It's all about Peach Girl....and things never go right. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**When Things Don't Go Right**

**By Emilee Olson**

"Momo, can I talk to you for a moment. We need to discuss things that've happened lately." said Toji, grabbing Momo's arm while she was walking to her next class.

"First of all, let go of my arm. Second of all, we have nothing to talk about, now do we? If I remember, you broke up with me, you crushed my heart, and then you kissed Sae! How could you do that to me Toji?" said Momo bursting into tears, and remembering the hard break up and that eerie night.

"Momo, why can't you just forgive me for that. Since Sae got what she wanted from me, all I've been to her was a fly on the wall." said Toji looking into Momo's eyes as he said those words.

"What did she get from you?" asked Momo, crying, "Anyway, I don't want to know...I'm sorry, but I must leave, Kiley's waiting for me." After Momo said this, she got her arm free of Toji, and left to go see Kiley. She took a back glance at Toji, and left.

Momo, walking briskly so she wouldn't be late to see Kiley, saw Toji walking towards her, almost following her, but he kept his distance. She stopped and walked up to Toji, reading a magazine at a news stand. "Why are you following me? I told you to leave me alone, I have to meet Kiley soon." said Momo, frustrated and apalled by Toji's determinedness.

"I told you I needed to talk to you! You weren't listening, I needed to say something." Toji put down the magazine.

"Quick, I'm running out of time here." Momo said tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Okay, this..." Toji bent down and embraced Momo. Toji kissed Momo, and she didn't resist. They kept on with their passionate embrace for almost 10 minutes.

"Toji, you shouldn't have..." Momo said softly and then started kissing Toji. "Toji, why didn't this happen so long ago when we we're dating, why?"

"Sae was blackmailing me remember, and I'm finally free of her. I brought you the real negatives, I had to do things I didn't want to . But I found the real ones, she was dumb enough to put them in a folder labeled 'Black Mail- Secret- Do Not Read'." Toji explained, and handed Momo the negatives. After Sae forced him to have with her, completing her wants from him. After that trechorous night, he never felt the same with her. He would remember all the good times he had with Momo, standing by her while she was picked on by Sae, and protecting her from Sae and her black mail.

"Momo, Momo, where are you?" said Kiley walking about the streets. Suddenly, he sees Momo kissing Toji! "Momo! What are you doing?!?"

Momo stops kissing Toji, and looks up, "Kiley! What are you doing here? Ummm... this isn't what you think! Toji was the one kissing me!"

"What?" Toji said confused.

"I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend, that means you can't go and kiss other people's boyfriends. Duh! What were you thinking even kissing this loser?" said Kiley yelling and pointing at Toji like he was a cockroach.

"Kiley, you should be yelling at me, not Momo." said Toji, stepping infront of Momo.

"You aren't my girlfriend, are you? Actually, you're my girlfriend stealer!" said Kiley, and suddenly threw a punch at Toji.

As usual, Kiley missed, and Toji punched him in the nose.

"KILEY! Look what you've done, he's unconsious!" said Momo angry "Go away Toji, you're just making trouble, not just for me, but for everyone!" Momo, looks away, and screams for someone to hail an Ambulence. "It's okay Kiley, hold on." said Momo kissing his forehead.

5 hours later...

"Hey there, how are you feeling? The nurses said you got a concussion, but you'll pull through." said Momo, pulling up a chair next to Kiley's bed. "I brought you flowers, I thought you'd like them."

"Thanks," Kiley says and kisses Momo's hand, "I've been awake for a couple minutes. I was wondering where you were. Oh, yeah, thanks for helping me, I really wouldn't have made it without you."

"Oh, Kiley, you shouldn't say stuff like that," said Momo while she looked at her watch,"Look at the time! I've got to go, see you tomorrow Kiley!"

"Okay, I love you!" Kiley said with his hands cupped over his mouth yelling while Momo ran out of his room.

"Yeah Kiley, see you later!" Momo said. Momo thought _why didn't I say "I love you" back? I love Kiley, but something inside me is making me resist to say those three words, why?_ Momo walked out of the sliding entrance doors to the hospital and there sat Toji, slouched over a bench.

"What are _you _doing here? I told you to stay away from me. Didn't you get that picture into your head." said Momo sitting crosslegged next to Toji.

"I can't take no for an answer sometimes. Also, I came to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you, I know it was wrong, but I was longing to see you. I would watch you go home with Kiley arm in arm, and just thought that maybe that could be you and I. When I'm with Sae I feel fake and un-real, I feel like I'm a toy, and I'm only for show. But with you it's different. I am free to be whomever and whatever I want to be. You see, what I'm trying to tell you is that...well...with out you I'm lost, and when I'm with you I feel like nothing I've never felt before, you complete me Momo,"says Toji grabing Momo's hands and whispering into her ear,"I love you Momo." Toji suddenly gets up and runs away.

"Toji, wait!" screamed Momo runnning after him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Toji! Toji!" said Momo running up and grabbing his arm, "You just can't tell me you love me, and then run off…" said Momo.

"I'm sorry," blushes Toji as Momo clutched his arm. "I never meant to hurt you…"

"That's not why I ran after you though…You need to understand, that I'm with Kiley, and I can't be with you. I can't love you," said Momo dropping her clutch and looking down from Toji.

"What do you mean you can't love me? I've always loved you, and you don't think you can return the favor?" said Toji a little disappointed and upset.

"I told you. I can't love you, now and later…some of the stuff you did, I will never forget…they're ingrained in my mind. When I'm with you, I too feel free and loved, but there's always going to be that memory of you and Sae…and I think you understand that too," said Momo looking into Toji's eyes.

"You don't get it Momo, I'm in love with you, not Sae, not anyone, but you…YOU!!! GOD DAMN IT!!! I'm in LOVE WITH YOU MOMO!!!" screamed Toji in tears.

"Toji, you're not in love with me," said Momo taking her hand and putting it on Toji's cheek, "You're in love with the memory of us together…" said Momo.

"I'm not in love with the memory, I'm in love with YOU!!!" said Toji crying and, holding Momo's warm, soft hand on his cheek. "I'm in love with you."

Momo, softly removes her hand from Toji's cheek, and checks her watch; "I have to go, be safe," Momo kisses him on the cheek and then leaves.

"Momo…"

"Bye, Toji," Momo said, and walked back to her house.

Momo, does her homework, and then goes to bed. She thinks: _Why didn't I say "I love you" to Kiley, why didn't I reveal my true feelings for Toji…_

The next day at school, Momo went to check on Kiley.

"Hey there Kiley, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Yeah, sure!" said Kiley getting up from his desk to walk over to Momo.

"I'm sorry about yesterday…I never meant for that to happen, Toji just came up, and I guess you saw the rest." Sulked Momo, while she held Kiley's hand.

"I know, I was shocked, I don't think you would've cheated on me for that reason. Toji was just trying to get you to fall in love with him again, and you told him no. Then I came, and well, that's that." Kiley hugged Momo and then kissed her tenderly as a reassurance of their relationship and Kiley's love for her, "Don't worry Mo, everything's alright, you're still my number one girl."

"Thanks Kiley, I love you!" said Momo kissing Kiley on the cheek and then running off.

"Man, she drives me crazy," Kiley said then walked back to his seat and continued talking to his friends. Toji then walked into the room, as depressed as ever. Everyone stopped to take a look at the bedridden Toji. Whispers plagued the classroom as soon as Toji entered the room. The bell rang, and then Momo walked through the door as well.

Momo thought: _Toji, why are you so sad, this isn't like you…_- the bell finally rang, and interrupted Momo. Kiley then yelled for Momo to sit by him and she walked over to him, like she had no choice, but she had to obey. Momo felt like she was at a two-way bypass. Both ways are equal in length and end at the same location, but one maybe better than the other…there might be traffic on one, or a peaceful drive on the other. She was torn between, both Toji, and Kiley. Her heart was unsure of either ways to go…but she knew she had to choose.

Momo awoke from daydreaming by Kiley pinching her knee. Momo gave a loud shriek, and interrupted the class. She apologized many times, and then buried her head into her books, after pinching Kiley in return. Toji turned around curious to see the racket, and saw Momo and Kiley laughing. Momo then turned and saw his gaze. She looked into his eyes and they were sad, and lonely, she knew how he felt, but she couldn't do anything. He then turned his gaze back to his books.

After the school bell rang for the end of the day, Kiley and Momo left headed towards a ramen shop for a snack, hand in hand. What they didn't know, was that Toji was following them, but keeping his distance. Momo and Kiley stopped at least 10 times on the way to kiss quickly and then to continue on walking. Toji glared at the sight of them, but knew that it could've been him.

"Kiley, I really like it when you take me out to eat, it's so much fun," said Momo holding Kiley's hand and then kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I know you do, that's why I take you out! Gosh Mo, you are so silly you make me laugh the hardest sometimes," said Kiley wrapping his hands around Momo's waist, and then kissing her, "I just want you to know how special you are to me. I would never trade anything on the planet for you! I love you Mo."

"Me too Kiley, I love you too!" said Momo blushing and then returning Kiley's kiss.

Toji scorned out at the happy couple. While stalking Momo and Kiley on the sidewalk, a bike came rushing by, and ran into Toji. Momo and Kiley quickly turned around and noticed that the bike rider had crashed into Toji.

"TOJI! I TOLD YOU TO FORGET ABOUT ME!" screamed Momo frustrated. "How long have you been following us?" Toji didn't answer. "How long, Toji? I can't trust you anymore, you follow me and Kiley, and you kiss me when I'm in a relationship with Kiley. Why can't you get it in your mind that I'm not in love with you, now or ever!" screamed Momo at the top of her lungs.

"Momo, I never knew that you felt that way," Toji said pulling out a gun from his book satchel, hysterical "If I can't get you to love me, then I'm going to make you love me!"

"What the hell!?!" screamed Kiley, surprised at Toji's insanity.

"Kiley, I think you deserve the first bullet…through your head!" said Toji moving the gun's barrel right in the middle of Kiley's forehead. A shot rang off.

BANG!

"KILEY! KILEY! KILEY!"

"Toji! Look what you did! You killed Kiley!"


End file.
